Yanase Yuu no baai
by Yanase Yuu
Summary: Yanase Yuu x Ijuuin Kyô. Cette histoire suit l'épisode où Chiaki rejette Yuu et où Hatori vient le "sauver". On se concentre évidemment sur Yuu, ce qu'il ressent... Et le reste est juste inventé par moi-même ;p Le rated M est juste là parce qu'il y aura, probablement , une ou plusieurs scènes de lemon mais je l'indiquerai au début du chapitre. Bonne lecture !
1. R Comme Rejet ou Rencontre ?

Chaud. Trop chaud. Beau. Trop beau.

Une journée lumineuse, ensoleillée, où le temps donne envie d'être de bonne humeur.

Oui parce qu'il fallait que le soleil vienne contredire sa tristesse en plus du reste. Le reste, c'était l'hématome douloureux sur sa joue, la sensation que son cou subissait encore la poigne d'Hatori alors que Chiaki l'avait pourtant fait lâcher depuis un moment, l'humiliation de s'être fait rejeté aussi clairement... Le fait qu'il était encore à moitié dans les vapes à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait fini par vider lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de chez lui, même si la claque qu'il s'était prise participait aussi à son humeur maussade d'ivrogne.

Et maintenant qu'il était dehors, à errer comme une âme en peine dans les rues de Tokyo... Yuu regrettait de lui avoir sauté dessus comme ça et d'avoir tenté de lui expliquer les choses par la force... Enfin il faut avouer que Chiaki était du genre naïf et qu'il n'aurait pas compris ses sentiments autrement, et encore, peut être bien que même là il n'avait toujours pas compris. Mais ça restait quand même... merdique comme situation, soyons honnête. Si bien que lorsque son portable sonna, il ne l'entendit réellement qu'après plusieurs secondes, dur retour forcé à la réalité.

**- ...Hn ?**

**- Yanase Yuu ? Pardon de vous déranger si tard mais seriez-vous libre ? On m'a dit que vous fonctionnez en freelance et que vous étiez assez bon.**

**- Euh... Oui, je... suis disponible.**

**- Parfait. Je vous envoie le plan par sms.**

_Freelance... J'ai toujours travaillé en freelance pour obtenir un bon salaire tout en voyant un maximum... Chiaki..._

S'efforçant de mettre ses tourments de côté, il se pressa pour suivre le plan que Kirishima Zen, un éditeur apparemment, lui envoya, n'oubliant pas de passer dans les toilettes des homme pour se rafraîchir le visage et tenter de cacher un maximum la trace rouge de sa joue. Il aurait le temps de se morfondre plus tard. Le travail avant tout ! Et puis il n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller à la déprime comme ça, même si le coup était rude.

Wow...

Cet auteur là par contre niveau déprime... !

**- Ijuuin-sensei, il faudrait peut être penser à vous y remettre maintenant.**

Ijuuin... sensei... Ijuuin... Ce mec... Ce type était l'auteur du célèbre manga The Kan ?! Impossibe ! Un type aussi négligé ? On ne voyait même pas ses yeux derrière ses cheveux, il n'était pas rasé, il ressemblait à un mort vivant... Bon ok les auteurs étaient toujours en mode zombies en fin de délais, comme leurs éditeurs, et c'était pire dans des moments difficiles comme celui-ci... En fait c'était pas si étonnant que ça. Mais quand même, le célèbre Ijuuin-sensei... On l'imaginait pas débraillé comme ça !

**- Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher. On a besoin de vous et votre manuscrit pour demain matin.**

**- Mais je n'ai aucune inspiration, c'est foireux, j'arrive plus à écrire ! J'y peux rien !**

**- Yanase-san ! Merci d'être venu.**

Avec un soupir, Yuu s'installa à leur table, sortant ses affaires. Il était là pour les aider. Et non pas pour faire la leçon à un de ses auteurs préférés... ou même pour le réconforter. Certes, il devrait faire preuve davantage de compassion mais là désolé, il venait d'épuiser tout son stock de sociabilité pour aujourd'hui, que ce soit pour un si prodigieux mangaka ou non. Maintenant, il ne voulait que finir ce travail rapidement et rentrer chez lui...

Il espérait même qu'ils n'y passeraient pas la nuit même si vu l'état d'Ijuuin-sensei, il avait quelques doutes. Ijuuin-sensei qui avait, en plus d'être complètement épuisé, l'air peu sûr de lui pour rendre son manuscrit et grommeler à chaque panne d'inspiration ou erreur bête de sa part. Kirishima ne cessait de le réprimander par une taquinerie à chaque fois qu'il partait dans les nuages.

Yuu imaginait parfaitement ce type en petit couple avec une femme qu'il aimerait de tout son cœur, comme dans les mangas... Alors que lui, avait de plus en plus l'impression que d'être fait pour être célibataire. Peut être que certaines personnes étaient davantage faites pour être en couple que d'autres ? Si c'était le cas, il n'avait plus qu'à se rabattre sur le travail et oublier ses (dés)espoirs amoureux.

_Sauf que je verrais encore Chiaki là-bas... Mon Dieu... Tout mon monde semble tourner autour de lui en fait ! Rah c'est pas vrai ! Concentre-toi sur ce travai là avant de divaguer vers le problème qu'occasionne l'autre !_

Heureusement, on se concentrait plus sur l'auteur que sur l'assistant donc il réussit aisément à ne pas faire remarquer son trouble qui revenait de temps à autre.

**- Voilà, c'est fini. Merci d'être venu si vite, Yanase-san, je crois que nous n'aurions pas pu terminer dans le cas contraire.**

**- Content d'avoir pu aider. Je peux y aller ?**

**- Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Nous y allons aussi de toute façon.**

Yuu ne se fit pas prier pour déguerpir à vrai dire. Fatigué, lassé d'avoir du travaillé si tard alors qu'il n'était franchement pas d'humeur pour ça, l'envie de s'enrouler dans des draps chauds commençait à se faire insoutenable. Aussi... Il ne vit certainement pas le regard d'Ijuuin-sensei sur lui lorsqu'il franchit la porte, ni même à ce que celui-ci soit en vérité, dans une situation assez similaire de la sienne et qu'il devienne bientôt... assez proche de lui.


	2. E comme Ennui ou Enivrement ?

**- Yanase-san ! Ya... Yanase-san !**

Yuu se retourna, donc. Logiquement, vu que c'est son nom, que tout le monde l'appellait ainsi. Bref, il se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur... qu'il ne reconnut absolument pas. Certes, les types bruns aux yeux sombres couraient les rues de Tokyo mais... Pas comme ça. Déjà il était grand. Aussi grand qu'Hatori... mais bien plus beau bien sûr. En même temps aux yeux de Yuu, son rival ne pouvait être qu'hideux et détestable...

_Ce type ne sourit jamais et il n'a aucun sens de l'humour... Je sais même pas comment Chiaki peut aimer un mec pareil. Bien sûr qu'il est détestable !_

Bref, peu importe, il ne s'agissait pas d'Hatori à présent mais de ce mec... inconnu. Et grand. Et beau. Qui s'adressait à lui avec un grand sourire à faire tomber une horde de jeunes filles par terre. Un instant, il se surprit même à se dire qu'il avait du rêver, qu'il devait s'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais non, vu qu'il recommença à lui parler en répétant son nom. Comment avait-il pu oublié sa rencontre avec une bombe pareille... ? Il était homo, il le savait, l'assumait depuis longtemps, donc forcément un type pareil... Il l'aurait remarqué quand même. Chiaki ne pouvait pas l'aveugler à ce point -quoi que...

**- Yanase-san ! Ah c'est étrange de vous revoir en vous croisant simplement dans la rue.**

**- Croiser... à nouveau... Excusez-moi mais... vous êtes qui... exactement ?**

**- Mmh, vous ne devez pas m'avoir reconnu... Je suis Ijuuin-sensei, vous m'avez aidé à rendre mon manuscrit hier.**

**- ...**

Ijuuin... sensei... Ce... Ce gars ne pouvait définitivement pas être identique à l'épave qu'il avait vu hier... Pas vrai... ? Ce n'était pas censé être les éditeurs de Marukawa qui avaient la réputation de se transformer selon la période des délais ? Les auteurs prenaient exemple sur eux maintenant ? L'air sceptique qu'il devait afficher fit rire le concerné avec légèreté, à croire qu'il avait l'habitude maintenant de l'effet qu'il provoquait.

**- Vous ne me reconnaissez vraiment pas, hein ? Ah ah, c'est pas si grave ! Vous alliez où ?**

**- Bosser. On vient de m'appeler pour y aller, en fait.**

**- Ah ah, vous enchaînez alors ! Un travailleur !**

**- Ben ouais, bien sûr, j'aime mon boulot ! J'ai toujours voulu être dans la branche des mangas, alors je fais de mon mieux !**

Ijuuin-sensei sembla se rendre compte que le sujet le mettait de bonne humeur parce que son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus. Il faut dire que Yuu avait toujours voulu être dans la branche des mangas, passionné par tout ce qui y touchait. Devenir assistant lui avait permis de réaliser son rêve de gosse tout en étant proche de... _Chiaki... Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser, d'accord, d'accord... Il faut que j'abandonne, c'est l'autre qui l'a... C'est mon meilleur ami... Et ça devra le rester si je ne veux pas le faire fuir définitivement. C'est pas son "homme" qui risque de prendre ma défense en plus._

**- C'est un métier de passion après tout ! Moi aussi je suis heureux d'être devenu mangaka.**

**- En tout cas, The Kan est vraiment fantastique ! Personnellement, j'aime vraiment vos oeuvres en règle générale et certains de mes amis aussi. Ah mais... Excusez-moi mais je vais devoir y aller, je vais être en retard !**

Sa montre battait les minutes, écourtant leur discussion déjà assez courte à la base, puisqu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux en pleine rue.

**- Dans ce cas... Est-ce qu'on pourrait prendre un verre ce soir pour parler ? Entre collègues. Pas d'inquiètde, vous n'êtes pas mon genre de type. J'aime seulement le genre "mignon"...**

_Ce type... n'est pas hétéro. Clairement pas. _A vrai dire, il était plutôt surpris par cette révélation et rougit vaguement au sous-entendu qu'il faisait sur le fait qu'il aurait très bien pu le draguer s'il avait été son genre. Mais peut être qu'il avait compris qu'ils étaient du même bord ? Ou alors c'était justement pour vérifier cette hypothèse... _Vu son sourire, ça semble plus être de la provocation pour le deviner ou non. J'ai été pris de court mais je ne vais plus rougir comme ça, ça semble trop lui faire plaisir !_

- **Quoi que, vous ête plutôt mignon quand vous rougissez... Alors c'est d'accord pour le verre ?**

**- A-Ah mais je risque d'être occupé jusque demain matin...**

**- Dans ce cas demain soir ?**

**- Hn... Ok, pourquoi pas...**

**- Envoyez-moi en texto pour me prévenir de l'heure et du lieu qui vous arrangera dans ce cas !**

Heureusement qu'il le quittait maintenant, il n'avait plus du tout le temps de continuer à discuter avec lui. Dommage parce que parler de son métier lui aurait plu : Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait avec un quelqu'un du même secteur et Ijuuin-sensei avait l'air plutôt sympathique... malgré qu'il devait se préparer à l'idée qu'il soit plus taquin et moins hétéro qu'il ne le pensait. _Et pas désagréable à regarder non plus le temps d'une soirée. Hum hum. Je divague sur lui pour m'empêcher de penser à Chiaki. C'est un peu malsain... En même temps, rien de mal à le trouver séduisant alors que mon meilleur ami vient de me repousser..._

* * *

_**- **_**Takahashi-kun... Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait... Il l'a dit ! Il l'a dit et maintenant, finalement, il m'avoue que c'est juste du respect... C'est horrible... J'en veux pas de son respect, je veux autre chose...**

_Là par contre, il est plus franchement séduisant._ Pour la énième fois de la soirée, Yuu soupira. Finalement, ce rendez-vous n'était pas franchement idyllique... Ce mec ne tenait vraisemblablement pas l'alcool et ça faisait déjà un bon quart d'heure qu'il se plaignait d'un type qu'il ne connaissait même pas... Tout pour donner envie à l'autre de partir en fait. Mais bon. Si ça ne le dérangeait pas de le planter là s'il continuait à être aussi déprimant, il n'était pas du genre à laisser un saoulard tout seul. Donc il s'efforçait d'être patient et de ne pas s'enfuir hors du bar, comme il en avait envie en vérité.

**- Désolé... Je te saoule avec mes histoires... Toi aussi tu dois avoir tes ennuis... L'autre jour... T'avais l'air déprimé... Et t'avais essayé de cacher un bleu sur ton visage... On t'avait largué, nan ? S'appelle comment ton connard à toi ?**

L'air stupéfait qu'il afficha en s'apercevant que, malgré son état déprimé de l'autre fois, Ijuuin avait remarqué tous ces détails, sembla faire rire à gorge déployé le concerné. Yuu en oublia même de remarquer que c'était la première fois qu'il le tutoyait d'ailleurs. Pourtant, c'était bizarre de passer cette frontière de cette manière. Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de se confier pour se faire plaindre. Mais bon. Vu son état, probablement qu'il aurait tout oublié le lendemain de toute façon.

**- ...Chiaki. Il m'a pas largué. On sortait pas ensemble, c'est juste... C'****était mon meilleur ami.**

**- Aaaah... Donc on est dans la même situation ! Tous les deux rejetés par des connards ! Galèèèère !**

**- Sauf que toi t'****es complètement bourré.**

**- Mais nooooon ! Je vais biiiieeeen !**

Le voyant ainsi, persuadé d'être en pleine forme, Yuu ne put définitivement pas à se décider le laisser tout seul. Ils allaient sans doute échanger encore un peu sur leurs histoires d'amour foireuse -parce qu'il devait avouer que c'était moins pesant finalement que de tout garder pour soi-même- mais après, il faudrait qu'il le ramène chez lui. Chez lui ou chez Yuu. Tout dépendrait de s'il était assez maître de lui-même pour lui dire son adresse.

Probablement qu'il l'aurait planté là s'il avait su comment se terminerait la soirée.


	3. S comme Sexe ou Sentiment ?

/!\ Chapitre Lemon /!\

**- Yanase-san... T'es beaaaaau...**

**- Oui, oui, c'est ça...**

Finalement, Ijuuin-sensei ne se souvenait même plus d'où il habitait. Donc. Yuu l'avait amené chez lui, comme il l'avait prévu, histoire de ne pas laisser un ivrogne se baladait dans les rues de Tokyo en pleine nuit. Question de bonne conscience, vous comprenez ? C'est donc en s'efforçant de le soutenir comme il pouvait qu'ils passèrent la porte de son entrée, celle-ci claquant derrière eux.

**- Que... Ne bouge pas comme ça... Attends... Att... OuaaAAAaaah !**

Ils venaient de s'emmêler les pieds et de buter contre la marche d'entrée, s'étalant l'un sur l'autre, par terre, comme des crêpes. _On a l'air fins comme ça. Pourquoi il a bu autant, lui, aussi, hein ?! Quand on tient pas l'alcool, faut pas descendre autant de canettes de bière ! _Grognant contre la malchance qui semblait le poursuivre ces temps-ci, il tenta de se remettre debout et donc pour ça de redresser Ijuuin-sensei mais... Il fut arrêté en croisant le regard de celui-ci.

_Wow. Pourquoi il me regarde de cette manière, lui ?_

En fait, pas besoin de poser cette question, c'était stupide ; Il devina bien vite ses intentions quand celui-ci pencha son visage vers le sien, venant murmurer à son oreille d'une voix sensuel et tentatrice, ses mains cherchant à se frayer un chemin sous son t-shirt alors que sa veste était déjà ouverte.

_Ouah, non, non ! Enlève tes pattes de là, idiot !_

**- J'ai menti.**

**- Qu... Quoi ?**

**- T'es tout à fait mon genre, vraiment mignon... Et si on oubliait nos relations foireuses ensemble cette nuit... ?**

**- Hey ! Ne décide pas tout seul ce genre de... Hn ! N-Ne... Ne touche pas... pas là...**

Yuu gémit quand sa main se posa un endroit mal/bien placé, s'amusant à le caresser malgré son jean. Jean dont la fermeture éclaire se retrouva bien vite ouverte, en fait. Et qui descendit vite le long de ses jambes. Son t-shirt, lui, se retrouva également rapidement enlevé malgré ses faibles protestations. En fait, l'hésitation de Yuu jouait en faveur d'Ijuuin.

Il faut dire que cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas touché et qu'il était bel homme alors... Même si ce n'était pas vraiment son genre les relations d'un soir... C'était lui qui lui sautait dessus après tout... Sa raison finit par complètement s'éteindre quand Ijuuin l'embrassa, capturant ses lèvres avec gourmandise, sa langue prenant plaisir à jouer avec sa consœur. _La vache... Il embrasse comme un dieu !_

**- Héhé, tu protestes plus... Tu vas voir, je vais prendre soin de toi cette nuit...**

Yuu rougit un peu mais ne répondit pas, ou plutôt émit plutôt un faible gémissement quand Ijuuin posa sa bouche autour d'un de ses tétons tandis que sa main se glissa dans son caleçon pour le caresser.

_Je crois que je ne verrais plus jamais mon entrée de la même manière..._

Ne cherchant plus à se défendre, Yuu sentit le plaisir grimper autant que la chaleur de son corps, se délectant des attentions de son futur amant. Celui-ci semblait se plaire à lécher et mordiller chaque partie de son corps et quand il prit son érection en main pour passer sa langue sur le bout, Yuu ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit cri de plaisir. Il se tortilla d'autant plus quand Ijuuin le prit entièrement dans sa bouche, ses lèvres glissant le long de sa verge tandis sa langue s'y enroulait.

**- S... Sensei... Stop... Je... Je vais...**

Sauf qu'il ne s'arrêta pas du tout et Yuu fut contraint de jouir. _Visiblement, il est assez expérimenté. Peut être même plus que moi. Ca peut pas me faire de mal, une nuit torride avec un si beau type... _Type qui se lécha les lèvres avec provocation et qui... le souleva du sol pour le porter jusqu'à la chambre ?

**- Hep ! Je peux marcher, tu sais ! Je suis pas une princesse !**

**- Ne gâche pas mon petit plaisir... Et tu es bien plus adorable qu'une princesse.**

Préférant ne pas contrarier monsieur, Yuu se contenta d'afficher une moue boudeuse "**trop mignonne**" selon Ijuuin qui l'embrassa plusieurs fois avant de l'allonger sur le lit. Alors Yuu se décida à participer un peu lui aussi et s'attaqua au pantalon et au caleçon d'Ijuuin. Evidemment, il tenait à lui rendre la pareille pour tout à l'heure. _En plus, il est plutôt bien foutu alors... _Yuu leva les yeux, adressa un sourire taquin à son amant, puis suça lentement la verge tendue. Il savoura les gémissements de celui-ci plusieurs secondes avant de sentir une main lui caresser les cheveux et d'entendre la voix d'Ijuuin lui demander d'arrêter.

**- Pas comme ça... Yuu... Je veux jouir en toi... J'ai envie de toi...**

**- D'accord... Kyô... Viens s'il te plaît...**

La première fois qu'ils s'appelaient par leurs prénoms communs. Ijuuin l'allongea de nouveau, tandis que Yuu cherchait le lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Un doigt, puis deux, s'enfoncèrent en lui pour le préparer, enduis du lubrifiant, et quand Yuu se sentit prêt, il bougea les hanches en gémissant d'un air aguicheur. Ca sembla plaire à Ijuuin parce qu'il releva ses hanches pour le pénétrer lentement mais bien qu'il fut doux, Yuu ressentit tout de même une certaine douleur.

Haletant, il se laissa docilement faire en sentant son amant s'enfoncer un peu plus en lui, sachant que la suite serait vite bien plus agréable. Et effectivement, plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, le plaisir remplaça la douleur. Surtout quand il sentit Ijuuin atteindre sa prostate, la martelant par des coups de reins brutaux _et diablement excitants._ _Si seulement la nuit pouvait durer éternellement ainsi..._

**- Yuu... C'est bon d'être en toi...**

**- Kyô... S'il te plaît... Encore... Hn... Ah... C'est... C'est trop bon...**

**- Yuu... Ensemble...**

Atteignant la jouissance ensemble, Yuu crut entendre Ijuuin murmurer quelque chose comme "**Je t'aime**" mais songea qu'il avait du mal entendre et l'oublia pratiquement aussitôt, préférant se blottir contre lui pour s'endormir sans plus de cérémonie dans ses bras chauds et réconfortants.


	4. P comme Petit-déjeuner ou Promesse ?

Ce fut la lumière du jour qui le réveilla. Lentement. Paisiblement. Combien de temps ne s'était-il pas réveillé ainsi, de manière tout à fait naturelle, sans téléphone portable, alarme, réveil ou autre appareil détestable permettant de commencer la journée à une heure précise ? Une éternité sans doute. Cependant, ce qui lui fit un peu mal, ce fut qu'il se réveilla... tout seul. Alors qu'il avait couché avec son auteur préféré la veille... Il s'était barré avant même son réveil. Quel crétin. Et Yuu qui avait pensé qu'il...

**- Bonjour. Bien dormi ?**

Il sursauta en se tournant vers le propriétaire de cette voix qu'il avait immédiatement reconnue, après tout il avait passé la nuit à l'entendre au creux de l'oreille, et rougit en songeant qu'il avait été déçu de ne pas le trouver à ses côtés. Pourtant c'était juste une nuit. Ca n'aurait pas été si dramatique. Mais il était... là. Un café à la main... Café versé dans sa tasse préférée. On aurait dit deux amoureux au réveil.

**- Désolé. J'ai fais comme chez moi. Tu dormais paisiblement, princesse, c'était trop dur de te réveiller.**

**- Je suis pas une princesse, je te l'ai déjà dit !**

**- Mais t'es trop mignon quand tu te fâches et rougis. J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner. Prends ton temps pour te lever.**

En fait, ce mec était peut être bien un ange et pas un crétin. Une merveilleuse nuit et un matin agréable en prime alors qu'il aurait pu s'enfuir. La chance aurait-elle fini par tourner ? Ses hanches n'étaient pas vraiment du même avis mais si c'était le seul prix à payer, Yuu se surprit à penser que ce n'était pas si mal. _Maintenant, allons profiter du petit-déjeuner ! J'ai faim ! J'espère qu'il est pas trop mauvais niveau petit-déjeuner._

**- Wouah ! T'as fais tout ça !**

**- Je vis seul et j'aime bien cuisiner. Sers-toi, je t'en prie.**

_"J'aurais aimé faire la cuisine pour mon Misaki." Il me semble que ça faisait parti de son long monologue hier. Mais est-ce qu'il s'en rappelle au moins ? Il n'a pas l'air spécialement surpris de s'être réveillé chez quelqu'un d'autre. _Se posant pas mal de questions, Yuu s'assit face à la table où trônaient fièrement des tas de plats qui semblaient plus délicieux les uns que les autres.

**- Itadakimasu.**

**- Itadakimasu, Yuu.**

Yuu... Donc il continuait bien à l'appeler par son prénom. Bon c'était courant qu'on l'appelle ainsi mais Ijuuin ne l'avait pas fait avant de... faire l'amour avec lui. Mais c'était bien qu'il continue même si c'était terminé. Il avait l'air d'un type bien... même s'il couchait avec n'importe qui une fois saoul. Sinon il n'aurait pas fait ça avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

**- Tu penses toujours à Chiaki ?**

Et là il faillit lui recracher intégralement le contenu de sa soupe miso à la figure tellement la question lui parut hors contexte et surprenante. Mais aussi... dérangeante quelque part._ C'est vrai ça... J'y ai pas pensé depuis hier soir !_

**- C'est bien son nom, Chiaki ? Il a appelé sur ton portable ce matin.**

**- QUOI ?!**

**- Ouais, ton portable était dans la poche de ton pantalon et celui-ci était resté dans l'entrée. Je me suis présenté comme un ami et il a dit qu'il te rappellerait avant demain.**

_Chiaki a appelé... Et c'est Ijuuin qui a répondu, l'horreur... Heureusement qu'il est naïf, il a du le croire s'il s'est présenté comme un ami. J'espère._ Yuu porta sa soupe à ses lèvres de nouveau, fronçant les sourcils avec une moue pensive qu'Ijuuin s'amusa à observer sans qu'il ne le remarque, trop concentré à réfléchir sur Chiaki. _Je suis sûr qu'il m'appelait pour s'excuser, il ne l'a pas encore fait. Baka. Comme si ça changeait quoi que ce soit à la situation._

**- Demande-lui du temps.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- C'est ton meilleur ami, tu bosses avec lui... Si tu gardes pas un peu de distance, au moins pour quelques temps, tu vas vite te remettre à espérer.**

**- ...Hn.**

C'était pas faux. Persévérer ne servait à rien mais il le ferait sans doute si Chiaki se montrait de nouveau si proche de lui. A chaque fois, il ne faisait que lui redonner un peu d'espoir. Et quand Yuu se déclarait, il prenait ça pour une blague. Une cause désespérée. _Même si c'est comme ça que je l'aimais... J'arrive à en parler au passé ? Peut être parce que je ne l'ai pas revu depuis..._

_Mais je pense qu'une fois face à Chiaki, Ijuuin a raison, j'aurais du mal à faire autrement que de retomber amoureux de lui, vu qu'il fera comme si de rien n'était. Ce sera comme avant. _Il faudrait sans doute un peu de temps pour qu'il redevienne véritablement son meilleur ami. On n'oubliait pas quatorze années d'amour à sens unique en un claquement de doigts.

Ou en une nuit dans ce cas précis.

Parlant de ça...

**- C'est ce que tu vas faire avec Misaki ?**

**- Ca t'intéresse ?**

**- C'est... uniquement par curiosité.**

**- Oh. Dans ce cas... Oui, je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire. Essayer d'accepter la situation avant de le revoir. Et puis on ne sait jamais, que je trouve la personne de mes rêves entre temps...**

Ijuuin lui décocha alors un sourire séducteur et malicieux, s'appuyant sur son coude pour l'observer avec une attention toute particulière. Yuu releva la tête de son bol de soupe en s'en rendant compte, rougissant face à ce regard appuyé posé sur lui. Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, en silence, avant qu'Ijuuin ne reprenne la parole. Pour dire de nouveau une chose que Yuu qualifia d'insensée.

**- Je devrais te faire tomber amoureux de moi.**

**- QUOI ?!**

Et ça le fit rire en plus.

**- Tu vas vraiment finir par me cracher ta soupe à la figure à ce rythme.**

**- Mais... Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que ça fait deux fois que je te vois t'étrangler av...**

**- Pas pour ça, idiot !**

**- Mmh ! D'accord. Eh bien disons... Tu me plais. Je me suis senti proche de toi quand on s'est confié l'un à l'autre. La nuit d'hier m'a fait oublier Misaki, un peu du moins. J'aimerai mieux te connaître. Donc... J'aimerai qu'on sorte ensemble.**

**- Mais... On ne peut pas sortir ensemble si on ne ressent rien l'un pour l'autre... Enfin... Je ne suis pas comme ça, personnellement.**

**- C'est pour ça que je vais te faire tomber amoureux de moi. Prépare-toi.**

_Ce mec me semble d'un coup super étrange. J'ai peut être couché avec un type louche ? Non, qu'est-ce que je raconte... C'est Ijuuin-sensei, le célèbre auteur... Mais en même temps, c'est pas parce qu'il est auteur qu'il est forcément saint d'esprit. Et si j'étais tombé sur un détraqué ? Et je l'ai amené chez moi en plus ! Oh le c*n !_

De nouveau perdu dans ses pensées, Yuu sursauta quand celui-ci se leva, posa sa main sur son épaule et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front. Il n'osa pas bouger face à ce geste étrangement affectueux, même quand il vit Ijuuin rassembler ses affaires. Celui-ci se retourna un instant, pour lui balancer deux phrases qui finirent de paniquer Yuu, avant de partir vers la porte.

**- J'ai pris ton numéro de portable, je te rappellerai plus tard, princesse. Oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis à propos de Chiaki.**

**- Hein ? Comment ça t'a pris mon numéro de portable ? Ijuuin-sensei ? Ijuuin ?!**

**- Appelle-moi Kyô !**

**- Kyô, ramène tes fesses ! Je déconne pas ! Reviens ! Tu peux pas partir comme ça !**

Et alors qu'Ijuuin s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, il se retourna pour se retrouver face à Yuu qui l'avait rattrapé, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il entendait vraiment par "tomber amoureux de lui". _Comment il va s'y prendre pour me "faire tomber amoureux" comme il dit ? Il va me harceler ? C'est un vrai détraqué alors ? Mon Dieu, dans quel pétrin je me suis fourré en invitant ce gars chez moi ?!_

**- T'as envie que je reste ?**

**- Euh... Non... C'est... pas ça...**

**- Trop mignon... Je reviens vite princesse, t'en fais pas.**

Et, comme c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver à répliquer, il l'engueula au moment où la porte se referma derrière lui.

**- Je suis pas une princesse ! Et t'es trop arrogant ! Je ne tomberai pas amoureux d'un gars aussi orgueilleux !**

Et c'est comme ça que débuta vraiment le Yanase Yuu no baai.


	5. D comme Dîner ou Damné ?

**- On est déjà en janvier... Noël est loin maintenant ! Et bientôt on devra travailler sur la Saint Valentin parce que février approche ! Il faut vraiment qu'on se dépêche !  
**

**- Je sais ! Mais c'est dur comme scène... Tori va vraiment m'engueuler si je foire encore... Ca fait déjà plusieurs fois que je la redessine...  
**

**- A-Ah Yanase-san ! Vous... Vous m'avez fais peur ! C-C'est gentil d'être venu nous aider finalement !**

_Comme prévu plutôt. Mais bon. Elle a l'air déjà suffisamment timide comme ça sans que je pinaille sur les détails._

Yuu referma donc la porte derrière lui, hochant la tête sans faire de commentaire. Il remarqua immédiatement que Chiaki le dévisageait, sans doute inquiet car il ne l'avait pas rappelé depuis l'altercation de la dernière fois. Mais par piètre vengeance, Yuu fit semblant de ne rien remarquer. L'assistante qui selon Chiaki avait un faible pour lui fit rapidement la conversation toute seule, lui permettant parfaitement d'ignorer parfaitement son meilleur ami et ses regards anxieux.

Ce n'était pas forcément très sympathique pour la demoiselle mais... Il n'arrivait pas à réellement se concentrer sur sa conversation. Pourtant elle était mignonne et gentille. Mais Yuu était gay, il le savait et l'assumait. Alors tant qu'elle ne lui avouait pas clairement son attirance pour lui, il préférait simplement faire comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, mais contrairement à Chiaki -herm- il faisait en sorte de ne pas trop se rapprocher d'elle pour ne pas la blesser le jour où elle se déclarerait à lui.

_On va dire que c'est ma petite vengeance de discuter avec elle alors que Chiaki s'inquiète de savoir si je suis en colère ou pas. Et puis comme ça, ça sera plus facile pour garder une certaine distance comme me l'a conseillé Kyô. Enfin... Ijuuin-sensei. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à lui !_

**- Alors, c-c'est d'accord ?**

**- Euh... Ah euh... Oui... Oui bien sûr.  
**

**- V-Vraiment ? P-Parfait alors. Enfin ce ne doit pas être très important pour vous mais merci. Merci beaucoup.  
**

Il eut soudainement la désagréable impression d'être... complétement perdu. Et de s'être fait avoir en beauté. _Mais bon. Elle vient de dire que ce n'était pas important, pas vrai ? Ca ne doit donc pas l'être spécialement. Enfin... Sans doute. J'espère. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu accepter ? Bon j'y réfléchirai plus tard. Le boulot, le boulot et le boulot, avant tout !_

C'était pour ça aussi qu'on le recommandait et l'appréciait au niveau professionnel. Quand il était là pour travailler, il évacuait les pensées parasites et évita donc d'y réfléchir pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à faire. Il était hors de question d'être gêné dans son travail à cause de Chiaki ou le comportement étrange d'une des assistantes. C'était ce qu'il avait de plus cher maintenant que Chiaki l'avait repoussé, même s'il resterait toujours son premier amour et meilleur ami.

Hors de question de sacrifier son métier pour qui que ce soit, c'était une décision prise depuis longtemps maintenant. Comme tout bon japonais aimant son boulot plus que tout, il s'y rattachait un maximum lorsqu'il se sentait couler au niveau personnel. Cependant, quand l'assistante quitta les lieux, ses amies ne se privèrent pas pour lui rappeler qu'être dans la lune n'avait pas que des avantages. En fait... Ca avait même de sacrés inconvénients.

**- Ah vraiment, c'est vraiment merveilleux que vous ayez accepté de sortir avec elle ! Ne le lui dîtes pas, mais votre attitude stoïque lui faisait un peu peur... J'espère que vous conclurez ce soir !**

**- ...Pardon ?**

**- Qu'y a-t-il, Yanase-san ? Vous avez accepté de la retrouver pour dîner en tête à tête ! Vous ne l'avez pas oublié si rapidement, tout de même ?**

**- ...**

_...Quelle horreur. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais, bon Dieu ?! Je ne veux pas sortir avec elle ! C'est de ça qu'elle me parlait tout à l'heure quand j'étais dans les nuages ? La bourde... Yuu, t'es un bouffon, t'es en train de lui faire pratiquement autant de mal que Chiaki quand il prend ton amour pour lui comme une plaisanterie... _D'ailleurs son ami, toujours aussi naïf, finit de l'achever. Sans doute innocemment heureux que son meilleur ami tourne la page et se tourne vers quelqu'un d'autre que lui, il vint donc le féliciter par un "**Vous irez très bien ensemble !**" et un grand sourire ravi qui lui donna immédiatement envie d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour aller se jeter dans le vide. Il faisait tout de travers en ce moment !

**- C'est... Euh... Quel restaurant déjà ?**

**- Eh bien le Glam' ! C'est très chic là-bas et c'est juste au bout de la rue ! Faîtes un effort pour vous souven... Yanase-san, ne vous enfuyez pas !**

_Si. _Parce que chercher à retenir Yuu à cet instant fut comme tenter de retenir une tornade. A ce moment-là, il dépassa sans aucun doute le record de vitesse mondial, voire celle de la lumière, complétement décontenancé par la tournure des événements. Si Chiaki lui avait appris une chose... C'était de ne surtout pas faire espérer les autres une relation, parce que ça faisait super mal ! Et lui la première chose qu'il faisait une fois rejeté, c'était reproduire le même schéma avec une de ses assistantes, sans le vouloir !

_A croire que le sort s'acharne sur moi. Je suis quoi, un héro tragique destiné à souffrir et à faire souffrir en amour ?! Sérieux... J'ai même pas retenu son nom à cette fille ! Ca n'arrive qu'à moi ces choses-là ?!  
_

Cependant quand il entra dans le dit restaurant et rechercha la jeune femme, en pleine panique, son regard ne se posa pas seulement sur elle... En fait, il se focalisa même sur la table d'à côté où un jeune homme, brun et aux grands yeux verts, était en grande discussion ; pour ne pas dire en train de mourir de rire à une blague d'un homme un peu plus vieux, au sourire charmeur, aux yeux bleus sombres et de longs cheveux noirs. Un homme qu'il connaissait parfaitement.

Bon, pas tout à fait parfaitement vu qu' ils ne se connaissaient que depuis très peu de temps, personnellement. Mais ça n'empêcha une colère sourde de monter lentement en lui, ses poings se serrant sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, comme si jamais la situation paraissait tout simplement... inacceptable et oubliant une énième fois la pauvre fille qui l'attendait sagement.

_Qu'est-ce qu'Ijuuin-sensei fait ici ? Et ce mec... Ne me dîtes pas que c'est son Misaki, quand même ?!  
_


End file.
